Yin i Yang
by nayakri
Summary: Co się stanie, kiedy przeciwności się przyciągną? YAOI (boyxboy) ItaMina, SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Isota szybowała, przebijając gęste chmury. Złote włosy, złociste skrzydła, płócienny strój i sandały. Jego błękitne oczy wyrażały najgłębsze głębie oceanów, a uśmiech wyrażał wszystkie odcienie radości. Zanurkował w dół, zbliżając się w stronę szamaragdowej powierzchni.

Wtedy, po jego prawej, coś mignęło. Anioł natychmiast odbił w lewo, a jego serduszko przyspieszyło. Był bardzo młody, mógł mieć nie więcej niż 15 lat. Przerażony tym dziwnym atakiem, próbował wzbić się w powietrze i ukryć się w chmurach, ale stwór zaatakował go po raz kolejny. Jęknął i zaczął lecieć w pierwszym lepszym kierunku.

Stwór go śledził. Wiedział o tym. Parę razy zdołał rzucić na niego okiem. Czarne, smocze skrzydła, dwa długie, kocie ogony, małe różki, ciemne niczym noc włosy. Onyksowe oczy błyszczały w blasku srebrnego księżyca, wyrażały rozbawienie. Demon był wesoły. Najwyraźniej to polowanie go bawiło.

Anioł był bliski płaczu. Nie o to mu chodziło, kiedy wymknął się z domu. Chciał jedynie zakosztować nocnego nieba, wyładować swoją energię. Teraz czuł, że to się dla niego bardzo źle skończy. Zamknął na chwilę oczy i natychmiast tego pożałował, bo pojawił się drugi stwór. Uderzył skrzydłem o skrzydło blondyna. Ten pisnął bardziej ze strachu niż z bólu i poleciał w dół.

Rozpaczliwie starał się złapać powietrze w pióra i wychamować, ale leciał zbyt szybko. Łzy wypełniły mu oczy, cicho i szybko błagał, żeby ten koszmar okazał się głupim koszmarem. Nic jednak na to nie wskazywało. Obserwował, jak niesamowicie szybko zbliża się w stronę ziemi. Powietrze bezlitośnie atakowało jego ciało. W ostatniej chwili coś uderzyło w anioła. Zderzenie wyhamowało go na tyle, że upadek był jedynie trochę bolesny.

Demony wylądowały obok. Blondyn rzucił na nie załzawione, błagalne spojrzenie. Na pierwszy rzut oka identyczne stwory okazały się dość odmienne. Młodszy miał krótkie, postrzępione włosy i zawadiacki uśmiech. Zamiast paska miał srebrny łańcuch, zakończony ostrym hakiem. Włosy starszego były dłuższe, spięte gumką. Był bardziej poważny, a jego uśmiech był bardziej wyrafinowany. W przeciwieństwie do brata, jego pasek był z futra irbisa. Oboje mieli na sobie jedynie luźne, lekko poszarpane spodnie z czarnego aksamitu. Ich palce zakończone były pazurami.

-Patrz no, Itachi, co my tu mamy...-zaszydził młodszy. Podszedł do łkającego anioła i zerwał z jego szyi złoty naszyjnik. Blondyn cicho zaprotestował, ale nie odważył się zaatakować bruneta.

-Tu pisze... och, Naruto! Jak miło mi cię poznać! Ja jestem Sasuke!-zaśmiał się młodszy, salutując. Jego ogony zamiotły trawę, najwyraźniej również rozbawione obecną sytuacją. Itachi parsknął.

-Trochę to to tchórzliwe, jak na anioła.-stwierdził Sasuke.

-Pfi... To tylko dzieciak. Prawdziwe anioły umieją latać.

Demony wybuchły śmiechem, a Naruto poczuł, że jego serce wypełnia się gniewem. Umiał latać i to bardzo dobrze!

-Zostawcie mnie w spokoju!-chciał warknąć, ale wyszło to bardzo piskliwie. Sasuke zawył.

-Och... Ale dlaczego? My się dopiero co poznajemy! Nie chcesz się z nami pobawić? Ita, myślę, że on będzie idealnie pasował do naszej klatki. Co ty na to?

-Tak... Złoto do złota. Idealnie. Tylko uważaj na tego ptaszka, ototou. Może nam odlecieć.

Zanim Naruto zdążył się odczołgać, Sasuke złapał go za skrzydło i wbił pazury w pióra. Anioł zawył z bólu i spróbował się wyrwać. Itachi złapał go za gardło i warknął.

-Przestań się szarpać! W końcu nie chcesz stracić wszystkich piór, co?

Inny blondyn, również anioł, wyrwał się ze snu i rozejrzał. Serce mu podpowiadało, że dzieje się właśnie coś bardzo złego. Miał na imię Minato. Z westchnięciem wstał i przeciągnął się. Poczłapał do komnaty Naruto i zerknął do środka. Nikogo tam nie zastał. Zmarszczył brwi i szybko przebiegł do kuchni. Nie płonęło ani jedno drewienko, a gar był zimny.

-Naruto?!

Sprawdził jeszcze pozostałe pokoje, ale nie znalazł go. Wtedy trafił na złote pióro przy oknie w wieży. Minato jęknął cicho. Chłopak od lat prosił go o nocną wycieczkę, ale nie potrafił zrozumieć, jakie to niebezpieczne. W mroku łatwo było paść ofiarą demonów.

Anioł szybko wyskoczył przez okno i rozłożył skrzydła. Natychmiast zleciał w dół, przebijając się przez gęste chmury i mijając granicę Pływających Wysp. W dole ujrzał szmaragdowe połacie. Kraina ludzi i demonów.

Kilka godzin krążył po ciemnym niebie. Wiedział, że jeśli wzejdzie słońce, będzie musiał przerwać poszukiwania. Coś bardzo mu ciążyło na sercu. Mimo to starał sobie wmówić, że chłopakowi nic nie jest i wróci na Wyspy. Wtedy dostanie szlaban i nic groźniejszego się nie stanie. Zagryzł wargę, gdy po raz kolejny nie otrzymał odpowiedzi na swoje nawoływanie.

Niebo powoli się różowiło. Anioł był przerażony. Czuł, że z Naruto jest źle. Że jego chłopiec cierpi. Miał już się poddać i wrócić na Wyspy, kiedy w dole ujrzał złoty blask. Natychmiast zanurkował w dół i w ostatniej chwili rozłożył skrzydła, aby wyhamować.

W trawie odnalazł kilka złotych piór. Bez wątpienia należały do Naruto. Niektóre były połamane lub wykrzywione pod dziwnym kątem. Chłopak musiał się z kimś szarpać. Serce Minato przyspieszyło. W amoku zaczął szukać następnych tropów. Wtedy jego palce trafiły na czarną niczym smoła sierść. Natychmiast rozpoznał ją. Należała do ogona demona. Z jego ust wydobyło się warknięcie. Nie myśląc wiele rzucił się na poszukiwanie tropów.

Naruto kulił się w swojej klatce. Była cała z czystego złota. W środku ułożono puszysty, czerwony dywan i mięciutką poduszkę. Blondyn mógł zrobić długie cztery kroki wzdłuż i wszeż. Może i byłby zachwycony takimi warunkami, ale był więźniem i tęsknił za ojcem.

Pomieszczenie, w którym znajdowała się klatka, było wypełnione przepychem. Duże łoże z ramą z machoniu, pościel z aksamitu i jedwabiu, klejnoty zdobiące detale. W kącie można było znaleźć małą toaletkę z niesamowitą ilością szuflad. Lustro było niesamowicie czyste. Ozdobiono je szklanymi kwiatami. Kamienną posadzkę pokrywał duży, czerwony dywan z zamszu. Na ścianach było mnóstwo płaskorzeźb, które przedstawiały drapieżne zwierzęta, takie jak lwy, tygrysy, orły czy rekiny. W innym kącie stały dwie kanapy i okrągły stół. Tam właśnie znajdował się Sasuke.

Demon bawił się kluczem do klatki, co jakiś czas zerkając na drzwi, za którymi zniknął Itachi. Starszy poinformował brata, że pewnie nie wróci dzisiaj, ale młodszy i tak wolał sprawdzać. Naruto złożył skrzydła i schował zarumienioną twarzyczkę za kolanami. Bezczelne spojrzenia, jakie posyłał mu Sasuke oraz częste oblizywanie się i posyłanie buziaczków było bardzo upokarzające.

-Dlaczego mnie tu trzymacie? Co ja wam zrobiłem?-zapytał w końcu anioł. Sasuke udał, że się zastanawia, a potem roześmiał się. W końcu skończył.

-Co zrobiłeś, pytasz się? Jesteś ładniutki i pasujesz do naszej klatki. Może nawet będziesz pasować do naszego łoża. Jestem pewien, że zabawa będzie przednia.

Blondyn zadrżał, zastanawiając się, czy demon żartuje sobie z niego. Wszystko jednak w brunecie mówiło, że to czysta prawda. Anioł zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że te stwory nie obchodzi jego zdanie i bez żadnego „ale" go zranią, a może nawet zgwałcą.

Wtedy zorientował się, że Sasuke już nie siedzi na kanapie i nie bawi się kluczem, tylko kuca przy klatce. Demon uśmiechał się szeroko, lustrując dokładnie blondyna.

-Czego się tak boisz, malutki?

-Wypuśćcie mnie... proszę...

-Ale dlaczego? Nie jest ci tu wygodnie? Możesz rozłożyć skrzydła, nie pokaleczysz się, dostaniesz jeść i pić... czego chcieć więcej?

-WOLNOŚCI!-wrzasnął Naruto. Miał nadzieję, że rozłości demona, ale ten tylko zachichotał.

-No proszę... Aniołek ma pazurki. Wolność jest przereklamowana, przystojniaczku. Ale podobasz mi się.

Sasuke obszedł klatkę, aż znalazł się za blondynem. Złapał go w pasie, żeby ten nie mógł uciec. Naruto jęknął. Demon wolną ręką przeczesał włosy anioła i pogłaskał go po policzku.

-Jesteś naprawdę prześlicznym stworzeniem... Gdybyś mi się nie spodobał, pozwoliłbym ci się roztrzaskać w drobny mak. Tak śliczne oczy i twarzyczka, delikatne włosy, wspaniały zapach...

Naruto zerknął na demona z zaskoczeniem. Nie sądził, że stwór może mieć tak łagodny głos. Jego serduszko zabiło mocniej, kiedy usłyszał te wszystkie komplementy. Sasuke obrócił go delikatnie w swoją stronę.

-No, proszę... Mamy intruza.-mruknął z niesmakiem Itachi, kiedy poczuł obcy zapach. Powoli zaczął zbliżać się do wyjścia, kiedy powaliła go jakaś istota. Po błysku złota i piór stwór rozpoznał kolejnego anioła. Nie sądził, że jakikolwiek byłby na tyle głupi, by atakować demona bez broni. Nie chcąc pocharatać ładnej buźki, Itachi wykopał intruza za siebie.

Wyprostowali się w tym samym momencie. Oboje zlustrowali się wzrokiem. Demon musiał przyznać, że anioł był przesłodki. Bardzo też przypominał Naruto, miał w sobie jednak coś więcej. Jego oczy wyrażały nawet większą głębię, a skrzydła były większe i mocniejsze.

-Gdzie jest mój syn?!-warknął gardłowo mężczyzna. Brunet zacmokał.

-Nie, nie. Tak nie będziemy się bawić. Zacznijmy od początku. Jestem Itachi, a ty...?

-Nie bawię się w twoje gierki, demonie!

-W takim razie nie pobawimy się w rozmowę.

Itachi zaprezentował swoje pazurki. Anioł widocznie doskonale wiedział, na czy stoi. Westchnął ciężko.

-Jestem Minato.

-Ładnie. Bardzo. Zgaduję, że ten śliczny aniołek o imieniu Naruto jest twój, hm?

-Co mu zrobiliście?

-Och!-jęknął z teatralnym oburzeniem Itachi-Nic złego, oczywiście. Wspaniale pasuje do naszej złotej klatki.

W oczach Minato pojawiła się nienawiść. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

-Wypuśćcie go! Nic wam nie zrobił!

-Oczywiście, że nie! Jedynie przykuł uwagę mojego ototou. Bardzo mu się spodobał twój aniołek. Może zechce go sobie zatrzymać. Nie chcę, żeby mój braciszek płakał po nocach z powodu złamanego serca.

-Nie... Proszę... nie!-jęknął Minato, rozumiejąc, co planuje zrobić z jego synem drugi demon-Zabierz go od niego! Błagam!

-Teraz to mnie obrażasz. Śmiesz mi tu sugerować, przystojniaczku, że mój braciszek nie potrafi sobie poradzić z mężczyznami? Że jest nieudolnym kochankiem? Nie masz na to żadnych dowodów.

Minato zaczął drżeć. Zrozumiał, że demon nigdy nie posłucha jego próśb. Jedyną rzeczą, jaka mogłaby skusić stwora jest wymiana. Podszedł parę kroków, składając skrzydła. Itachi musiał wiedzieć, że nie ma złych zamiarów. To była jedyna droga do uratowania syna.

-A... co powiesz na wymianę? Proszę, mój syn jest dla mnie najważniejszy!

Itachi zamyślił się.

-A co możesz mi dać?

-Co zechcesz!-jęknął Minato, zdając sobie sprawę z niedoskonałości tych słów. Wiedział, że demon zarząda teraz czegoś, co nie istnieje i anioł utknie w punkcie wyjścia. Musiał jednak spróbować. Itachi zachichotał.

-Cóż za wybór. A więc zrobimy tak. Wezmę sobie ciebie. A dokładniej... twoje ciało. Przystojniaczku.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto zamknął oczy, kiedy jego wargi zetknęły się z ustami Sasuke. Bał się, że będzie to okropne, ale okazało się zupełnie inaczej. Przez ciało anioła przebiegł prąd nieznanego mu dotąd uczucia. Demon był bardzo czuły.

Po chwili oderwali się od siebie. Palce Naruto natychmiast powędrowały do warg. Poczuł, że wciąż jest na nich odrobina śliny Sasuke. Zdumiony samym sobą, zlizał ją. Wtedy odkrył, że demon się przemieszcza. Brunet złapał za pozostawiony na stole klucz i otworzył nim klatkę.

Naruto niepewnie wysunął się na zewnątrz. Z ulgą rozprostował skrzydła. Pióra zaszeleściły radośnie, wywołując lekki podmuch wiatru. Sasuke zbliżył się do blondyna i pogładził zranione miejsca na skrzydła. Z ust anioła wyrwał się cichy jęk, wywołany przyjemnym drżeniem. Wolną dłonią demon przejechał po policzku Naruto, a następnie zjechał niżej. Pazurami ostrożnie przeorał koszulę, aż ta upadła w strzępach na dywan.

Blondyn był z początku przestraszony, ale Sasuke delikatnie badał palcami każdy zakamarek torsu anioła, sprawiając, że ten zbliżył się do niego jeszcze bardziej. Prawie stykali się nosami. Naruto, zawstydzony, objął w pasie demona, niespokojnie zerkając na hak. Sasuke szybkim ruchem zdjął łańcuch i rzucił go w kąt. Wplótł palce w krzaczaste włosy Naruto i przyciągnął jego twarz do siebie. Po chwili złączyli się w namiętnym, lecz delikatnym pocałunku. Ich serca przyciągały się tak, jak przyciągają się każde przeciwności.

Sasuke wsunął do ust Naruto swój język i zaczął nim badać wnętrze anioła. Dokładnie zbadał zęby, podniebienie, pobawił się trochę z drugim językiem. Kiedy zabrakło im powietrza, odsunęli się od siebie na kilka milimetrów. W oczach blondyna pojawiła się niepewność. Demon pociągnął go lekko na łoże.

-Sasuke, ja...-zaczął anioł, ale brunet mu przerwał.

-Ci... Naru, chodź. Będzie dobrze.

Pchnął blondyna na miękki materac. Ściągnął swoje spodnie i rzucił je w kąt, aby potowarzyszyły łańcuchowi. Naruto oglądał całe jego nagie ciało bardzo dokładnie, wpatrywał się w złożone na plecach skrzydła, w puszyste ogony. W końcu sięgnął do własnych spodni, nie rozumiejąc naprawdę, dlaczego to robi. I to z demonem!

Sasuke go powstrzymał i uśmiechnął się do niego. Pocałował go w czoło i zjechał palcami po torsie Naruto. Kiedy dotarł do spodni, szybko pozbył się przytrzymującego je sznurka, a następnie zsunął je, przy okazji pozbywając się sandałów. Wtedy wreszcie mógł przyjrzeć się swojemu aniołkowi.

-Naprawdę jesteś śliczny.-mruknął cicho do blondyna i pocałował go po raz kolejny. Pazurami delikatnie zawadził o sutki anioła. Ten syknął i zacisnął powieki. Sasuke parsknął.

-Podobało ci się, prawda? A to?

Zjechał dłońmi aż do krocza Naruto i ścisnął jego męskość lekko. Chłopak krzyknął cicho i wtulił się w demona. Drżał z podniecenia i rozkoszy. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł czegoś takiego i nie miał pojęcia, co powinien robić. Sasuke cmoknął go w czoło.

-Połóż się na plecach, a ja zajmę się resztą.

Anioł pokiwał głową i ułożył się wygodnie na aksamicie. Sasuke pochylił się i pocałował go w usta. Następnie zjechał niżej wargami, delikatnie podgryzając przypadkowe fragmenty ciała. Rozkoszował się słodkimi jękami, jakie wylatywały z wiśniowych ust Naruto. Zatoczył językiem koło wokół pępka, a potem zjechał jeszcze niżej.

-Sasuke!-cicho pisnął Naruto, bojąc się tego, co zamierza zrobić demon. Ten tylko do niego mrugnął i polizał czubek męskości blondyna. Anioł krzyknął i zacisnął dłonie na aksamicie. Sasuke uśmiechnął się i zaczął odważniej pieścić całe krocze palcami i ustami, starając się niczego nie ominąć. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że doprowadza blondyna na skraj szaleństwa.

To szaleństwo musiało znaleźć w końcu ujście. Sasuke wiedział, że ono nadchodzi, bo z ust Naruto wydobyła się seria błagalnych, rozpaczliwych krzyków. Objął mocno męskość blondyna wargami i spił jego nasienie. Potem podniósł się i oblizał.

-Gotów na prawdziwą zabawę?

-Hę?-zadrżał Naruto. Sasuke rozłożył jego uda i wślizgnął się między nie. Uśmiechnął się ciepło do anioła i pocałował go w czubek nosa.

-Nie bój się. Trochę zaboli.-ostrzegł i włożył do jego dziurki dwa palce. Naruto jęknął i zacisnął mocno powieki. Po policzkach spłynęło trochę łez. Sasuke zlizał je, kontynując rozciąganie go. Jego ogony owinęły się wokół obu nóg anioła.

-Boli...-wymamrotał Naruto. Demon pocałował go namiętnie.

-Wiem. Za jakiś czas przestanie. Nie spinaj się tak. Rozluźnij się... o, doskonale. Lepiej teraz jest, prawda?

Blondyn pokiwał głową, starając się pozostać w takim stanie. Za nic nie chciał znowu czuć takiego bólu. Zastanawiał się, gdzie podziała się druga ręka Sasuke. Dyskretnie zaczął jej poszukiwać oczami. Zobaczył, jak demon przeciąga dłonią po swojej męskości, utrzymując ją w... „stanie używalności". Wtedy dotarło do niego, że brunet się nudzi.

-Nie martw się, poczekam.-powiedział nagle Sasuke. Naruto zorientował się, że jego poszukiwania i reakcja nie zostały niezauważone. Blondyn przełknął ślinę.

-Nie chcę dłużej czekać...-skłamał. Było mu aktualnie dość przyjemnie, ale chciał, aby jego partner też wyniósł z tego coś dobrego. Sasuke skinął głową i jego palce opuściły wnętrze chłopaka. Było to nieprzyjemne. Demon uniósł biodra Naruto i wszedł w niego powoli. Anioł sapnął i zacisnął zęby, starając się pozostać rozluźnionym.

Sasuke poruszał się w nim dość powoli, ale wyraźnie był niezadowolony z takiego tępa. Naruto popędził go lekko, zmagając się z samokontrolą ciała. Wszystko poszło na nic, kiedy przeszedł przez jego ciało ogromny dreszcz rozkoszy, a jego płuca wydały na świat krzyk. Brunet uśmiechnął się szeroko i po paru pchnięciach znowu doprowadził do tego.

Anioł był zachwycony tym zbliżeniem. Nawet ból i niewygoda była tego warta. Zapomniał nawet o tęsknocie do ojca i bezpiecznego, surowego zamku na Wyspach. Do twardego materacu, lekkich posiłków i szorstkich ubrań. Pragnął teraz tylko i wyłącznie jednej rzeczy: bliskości demona o imieniu Sasuke.

Naruto doszedł z wrzaskiem, zaraz za nim Sasuke.

Itachi zbliżył się do sparaliżowanego anioła i złapał go za włosy. Byli prawie identycznego wzrostu, co lekko utrudniało sprawę. Demon delikatnie odchylił głowę Minato i wpił się w jego wargi. Nie czekając na pozwolenie, wsunął mu język do ust. Jego wrażliwe ucho wychwyciło parę krzyków dochodzących z sypialni. Najwyraźniej Sasuke dobrze się bawił.

Minato nie bronił się. Jeśli to miało mu pomóc w odzyskaniu syna... niech tak będzie. Pozwolił, aby Itachi manipulował jego głową, badał wnętrze jego ust, krążył palcami po cały ciele i zerwał z niego koszulę. Starał się nie czerpać z tego wielkiej przyjemności, ale okazało się to trudne, bo demon był najwyraźniej niezłym kochankiem.

Wtedy Itachi zjechał z jego ust na szyję i zaczął ssać kawałek skóry. Z ust Minato wyrwał się niekontrolowany jęk. Anioł zaczerwienił się. Nie tego się spodziewał. Zwłaszcza, że teraz demon był rozbawiony tą sytuacją. Zerwał z blondyna spodnie i pazurami u nóg zniszczył sandały. Następnie pozbył się resztki własnego ubioru.

Zmusił Minato do uklęknięcia przed nim. Anioł nie potrzebował wskazówek. Doskonale wiedział, czego od niego chce demon. Drżąc z upokorzenia i strachu, wziął męskość Itachiego do ust. Zaczął delikatnie ją ssać. Ręka bruneta zmuszała go do połykania go. W pewnym momencie Minato się zakrztusił. Był pewien, że demon nie zwróci na to najmniejszej uwagi, jak to zwykły robić istoty z jego gatunku, ale Itachi wysunął się z jego ust i kucnął przy kaszlącym blondynie.

Kiedy kaszel przeszedł, anioł spojrzał w onyksowe oczy swojego oprawcy. Ten delikatnie przesunął pazurem po nieco opuchniętych zaróżowionych wargach blondyna. Polizał czubek nosa i uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

-Nie bój się mnie.

-Nie boję się ciebie. Boję się o swojego syna.-odpowiedział sucho Minato.

-Sasuke go nie zrani. Wiem to. Widziałem, jak na niego patrzył. Ja też cię nie zranię. Obiecuję.

Zanim zszokowany Minato zdążył coś odpowiedzieć, Itachi pocałował go. Po raz kolejny pokazał mu całą swoją namiętność. Anioł niezdarnie oddał pocałunek, nie wiedząc, co powinien teraz zrobić. Na pewno nie tego się spodziewał po demonie. Brunet objął go i posadził sobie na kolanach. Pogładził blondyna po plecach i pocałował go w brodę. Wtedy Minato jęknął, gdy poczuł w sobie coś, czego z pewnością tam nie powinno być.

-Rozluźnij się.-polecił Itachi, nie odrywając ust od szyi anioła. Z początku Minato walczył hardo, ale w końcu się poddał i spróbował wykorzystać radę demona. Kiedy mu się wreszcie udało, ból lekko zelżał. Blondyn odetchnął z ulgą. Wtedy demon umieścił dłonie na pośladkach anioła i zaczął go unosić, a kiedy znalazł się wystarczająco wysoko, opuszczał go. I tak cały czas. Tempo robiło się coraz szybsze i Minato ledwo nadążał z nabieraniem powietrza w płuca.

Co jakiś czas Itachi uderzał w czuły punkt i anioł krzyczał z rozkoszy. Demon uśmiechał się wtedy i gładził kochanka po plecach. Jednocześnie pilnował, aby ten nie doszedł zbyt szybko, bezlitośnie zaciskając palce na męskości blondyna. Minato po jakimś czasie zaczął go błagać, aby pozwolił mu dojść.

-Jeszcze troszkę...-poprosił Itachi i przyspieszył. Minato zacisnął zęby, próbując wytrzymać to szaleństwo. W końcu poczuł, że ma szansę i wyzwolił swoje podniecenie z krzykiem. Po chwili demon mu zawtórował.

Itachi zerknął na anioła i zorientował się, że ten odpłynął do krainy snów. Uśmiechnął się łagodnie i wziął go na ręce. Kiedy wszedł do głównej sypialni, nie zdziwił się widząc pustą klatkę i ubrania rozrzucone po podłodze. Oraz strzępy czegoś, co kiedy było koszulą Naruto.

Spojrzał z uśmiechem na parkę pod pościelą. Naruto leżał na Sasuke, a jego skrzydła były złożone w dość zabawny sposób. Itachi umieścił Minato obok nich i sam położył się przy nim. Objął go w pasie i pogładził jego skrzydła. Delikatnie je złożył, aby im obu było wygodniej. Potem zasnął, przyciągając głowę jego anioła do swojej piersi.


	3. Chapter 3

Kiedy blondyni się obudzili, byli sami w łożu. Zagryzali wargi, ograniczając się tylko do lekkich, przelotnych spojrzeń. Oboje zdawali sobie sprawę z zawstydzającej prawdy. Byli nadzy i obu bolały tyłki. W końcu Naruto trącił swoim skrzydłem ramię Minato. Ten trochę się do niego zbliżył i pacnął go dłonią w czoło.

-Co ty sobie myślałeś z tą nocną wycieczką?! Prawie zawału dostałem, szukając cię. Mogli cię zabić!

-Przepraszam, tato. Mimo wszystko... chyba dobrze, że jestem taki śliczny, hm?

Minato zmarszczył czoło.

-A co to ma do rzeczy?

-Tylko to mnie w sumie uratowało...-westchnął Naruto.

-On... Czy on cię skrzywdził?

-Nie... Był raczej dość delikatny. A co z tobą?

-Przeżyję.

Potem przez dłuższą chwilę milczeli, co jakiś czas trącając się skrzydłami. W końcu udało im się otworzyć. Cicho rozmawiali ze sobą, trzymając się za ręce. Naruto czuł się niesamowicie szczęśliwie, wiedząc, że jego ojciec go znalazł i jest teraz w tej samej sytuacji co on. Nie zauważyli dwóch cieni, które nagle znalazły się za nimi i wyciągnęły je spod kołdry.

-EJ!-zaprotestował Naruto, czując ból tyłka i wstyd z powodu bycia nagim przed ojcem. Ten czuł to samo, ale ograniczył się do wściekłego spojrzenia. Itachi i Sasuke nic sobie z tego nie robili i obu pocałowali. Potem, nie odpowiadając na zaczepne pytania, zaczęli ich nieść w nieokreślonym jeszcze kierunku.

Kiedy oboje wreszcie przywykli do swojej nagości, przestali się chować pod pianą. Sasuke i Itachi zanieśli ich do pokoju z dziurą wypełnioną po brzegi gorącą wodą z pianą. Powiedzieli, że ciepło pomoże im zapomnieć o bólu tyłka i ich zostawili.

-Nie powiedziałeś, jak mnie w końcu znalazłeś.-stwierdził Naruto, rzucając w ojca co jakiś czas kuleczkami z piany. Ten westchnął, odbijając pociski. Wiedział, że wystarczyłoby machnięcie skrzydłami, żeby się zemścić, ale nie miał ochoty.

-Metodą prób i błędów.-mruknął Minato. Młodszy anioł westchnął, domyślając się, że rozmowa jest już zakończona. Rozejrzał się. W rogu dostrzegł hak, na którym wisiało kilka puszystych ręczników. Wszystko tu było takie... wspaniałe.

-Podoba ci się to miejsce?-zapytał ojca. Ten zmrużył oczy.

-Zakładam, że tobie bardzo, co?

-A tobie nie? Jest fantastyczne! Wszystko tu jest takie miękkie... Jest ciepło, nie ma przeciągów, nie muszę się martwić o to, że pokaleczę sobie stopy...

-Leń.-westchnął Minato-Wygoda to domena demonów. Anioły wolą ciężką pracę. Jesteś za młody, żeby to zrozumieć.

-No nie wiem... Mnie się tu podoba. Chciałbym tu zostać.

Minato zakrztusił się powietrzem. Patrzył z niedowierzaniem na syna.

-Chciałbyś tu zostać?! Z tymi demonami?! Oszalałeś? Co on z tobą zrobił?

-Nie wariuj, tato. Nic wielkiego. Po prostu się ze mną przespał. Nigdy nie mówiłeś, że seks jest taki przyjemny.

Starszy zmrużył oczy, kiedy usłyszał słowo-tabu.

-Właśnie dlatego. Pożądanie, lenistwo, wygoda, jak myślisz, czym różnimy się od demonów? One pławią się w tym... przepychu, my ciężko pracujemy. Jak myślisz, co bardziej zasługuje na uznanie, ha?

Naruto spuścił na chwilę głowę, a kiedy ją podniósł, na jego twarzy widać było zaciętość.

-Od lat prosiłem cię o to, abyś ze mną polatał w nocy. Odmówiłeś. Jak myślałeś, jak długo będę się tam kisić, kaszląc i kichając od tych przeciągów, wyciągając kamyczki ze stóp i łamiąc sobie nogi na stromych schodach. Wyspy mają swój urok, ale po jakimś czasie stają się przytłaczające! Jeśli chcesz znać odpowiedź, to tak! Gdybym mógł, z chęcią bym tu został! Mam serdecznie dosyć tego całego wysiłku! To co zrobię, jest do niczego, bo w końcu będę musiał to powtórzyć! Raz i jeszcze raz, w kółko to samo! Mam dość!

-To jest życie! Widać niczego cię nie nauczyłem! Odrobina wygody i już ci się przewraca we łbie! Demony upadły tak nisko, bo nigdy nie zhańbiły się ciężką pracą, nie wiedzą, co to znaczy cieszyć się z chwili ulgi, bo nie znają bólu i cierpienia! Jeśli myślisz, że to, co codziennie robimy jest beznadziejne, to jesteś głupi i pusty! Nie rozumiesz daru życia, jaki dostałeś i nie potrafisz na niego zapracować!

-Jeśli jestem pusty i głupi, to mogłeś się tu nie fatygować! Jestem pewien, że aż tęsknisz, aby złapać za miotłę i pozamiatać całą okolicę, inaczej dzień będzie zmarnowany! Żałuję, że wcześniej nie wyleciałem z tego więzienia! I że mi wcześniej tego nie powiedziałeś! Od razu wiedziałbym, że nie mam czego tam szukać! A może od razu powinienem odebrać sobie życie? W końcu na nie nie zasługuję!

Naruto z pluskiem odwrócił się do Minato skrzydłami i oparł się od kamienną posadzkę. Schował twarz w dłoniach i rozpłakał się. Starszy anioł przez chwilę patrzył się na niego z otwartymi ustami. Był zaskoczony tym wybuchem. Po chwili westchnął. Chłopak był młody. Młodzi zawsze się buntują. Minato widział już, jak inni popełniają błąd, próbując ich sprowadzić na prostą krzykiem. On zrobił to samo.

Podpłynął do płaczącego anioła. Odgarnął zagradzającą mu drogę pianę. Ignorując nagość, przytulił Naruto. Delikatnie zmusił go, aby ten wtulił się w jego pierś. Oparł brodę na jego głowie i pogłaskał go po policzku.

-Nie płacz. Przepraszam, nie powinienem był krzyczeć. Przesadziłem. Powinienem wytłumaczyć wszystko na spokojnie, spaliłem to. No już, już. Z pewnością nie powinienem nazywać cię głupim i pustym. Nie jesteś taki, Naruto. Wiem, że jest w tobie wiele dobrego i wartościowego. Nie chodzi o to, żeby pracować na coś, co nigdy w niczym nie pomoże. Za każdym razem, kiedy opiekujesz się rośliną, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że w końcu zwiędnie. To jest jednak cykl życia. Pomagasz się jej rozwinąć, wydać nasiona, aby gatunek przetrwał, a następnie pozwalasz, aby umarła i dała pożywienie innym stworzeniom. To takie błędne koło, synu. Jeśli nie przykładasz się do niego, nie należysz do życia. Nie zaszkodzi dzień, czy dwa ulgi, ale nie wolno sobie pozwalać na więcej. Jesteśmy na tym świecie tylko dla tego, że dostaliśmy na to pozwolenie. I musimy na nie zapracować. Czasami jednak nasza praca wykracza poza nasz własny rachunek i pracujemy także dla innych. Robimy to po to, aby upewnić się, że nawet ci, którzy nie mają najmniejszej ochoty spłacić swój dług, dostaną jakąś szansę na przebaczenie. To właśnie sprawia, że ludzie nazywają nas aniołami. Nasza bezinteresowna praca daje im nadzieję.

Naruto nie płakał już i czekał na koniec, wtulony w ojca. Skrzydła starszego blondyna otuliły ich oboje. Młodszy zagryzł wargę i pociągnął nosem.

-Przepraszam, ojcze...

-W porządku, ja też nie zachowałem się wzorowo. Nie możemy tu zostać, Naru, to nie nasz świat. Wyspy są naszym domem, bez względu na wszystko. Wiem, że tutaj jest dla ciebie jak z bajki, ale tak jak ja, masz swoje obowiązki.

Naruto skinął głową i zamknął oczy. Wtedy rozległy się kroki. Do pomieszczenia weszli Sasuke i Itachi. Starszy demon niósł coś w rękach.

-Skończyliście kąpiel?-zapytał Sasuke. Minato skinął głową. Demon podał im ręczniki.

-Przynieśliśmy wam ubrania.

Na widok jedwabiu Minato się skrzywił.

-Daj spokój, nie spłoniesz od tego.-mruknął Sasuke i razem z bratem wyszli. Naruto i Minato szybko wytarli się i przebrali. Po małych modyfikacjach ich skrzydła były wolne.

-Gdzie idziemy?-zapytał Naruto. Od kilku minut Sasuke i Itachi prowadzili ich skalnym korytarzem, uparcie twierdząc, że muszą im coś pokazać. Żaden z demonów nie odpowiedział i anioły zaczęły się denerwować. W końcu wyszli jednak na otwartą przestrzeń.

Ta jaskinia była gigantyczna. W górze było kilka otworów, przez które wpadało światło słoneczne. Dookoła pełno było zdumiewających, tropikalnych roślin, gdzieniegdzie przemykały małe stworzonka, rzucając ukratkowe spojrzenia na intruzów.

Minato i Naruto z otwartymi ustami oglądali ten cud natury. Na nosie młodszego wylądował olbrzymi motyl. Sasuke zachichotał.

-Co to za miejsce?-zapytał Minato Itachiego. Ten uśmiechnął się smutno.

-Nie wiem. Kiedy tu przybyliśmy, zostało tu zaledwie parę krzaczków i kilka pół żywych zwierzątek. Teraz jest znacznie lepiej. Dalsza część jaskini jeszcze jest pusta. Ona ciągnie się kilometrami.

-Jeszcze?-wyłapał Naruto.

-Pracujemy nad tym.-mruknął Sasuke odpędzając delikatnie motyla-Wbrew waszym wierzeniom, nie wszystkie demony są złe do szpiku kości. Ani ja, ani mój brat nie prosiliśmy się o to, aby się takimi urodzić.

-Codziennie staramy się poszerzyć tą dżunglę i zapewnić wszystkim stworzeniom odpowiednie warunki. Bez waszej pomocy nie udałoby się.-stwierdził Itachi. Minato zamrugał.

-Nie rozumiem.

-Przyznam, że znamy was dłużej, niż wy nas. Śledziliśmy was od dłuższego czasu. Obserwowaliśmy was przy pracy w ogrodzie i... trochę się w was zadurzyliśmy...

Minato i Naruto gapili się na nich bez krzty zrozumienia.

-Nasza duma i strach przed waszymi uprzedzeniami nie pozwalał nam podejść do was i powiedzieć o tym wprost. Czekaliśmy na odpowiedni moment.

-Kiedy Naruto wybrał się na swój lot...-zaczął Itachi-Nie mogło być lepszej okazji. Sprawiliśmy ci trochę za dużo bólu niż było w planie, ale... I tak wyszło dobrze.

-Wiedziałeś, kim jestem od początku...-wydukał Minato.

-Tak. Przepraszam za ten cały strach i ból, jaki ci sprawiłem, ale kocham cię tak mocno, że to stało się dla mnie utrapieniem.

Minato i Naruto odetchnęli, kiedy słońce ogrzało ich twarze. Sasuke i Itachi woleli pozostać w cieniu. Skóra demona nie chroniła przed nadmiernym działaniem promieni słonecznych. Anioły i demony spojrzały sobie w oczy.

-Odwiedzicie nas kiedyś? Pojawianie się na Wyspach jest bardzo ryzykowne.

-Z pewnością. Coś się jeszcze wymyśli.-uśmiechnął się do Itachiego Minato.

-Nie mogę się doczekać.-zatarł ręce Sasuke. Naruto milczał. Po chwili minął niewidzialną granicę i pocałował bruneta. Minato był tym zaskoczony, ale Itachi również nie zamierzał pozostać za swoim bratem i doskoczył do swojego ukochanego.

-Będę czekać...-wymruczał mu do ucha.

Patrzyli, jak dwa złote błyski znikają w niewidzialnych chmurach.

Spoglądali w dół, na dwa ledwo widoczne w mroku cienie.

Ich serca zadrżały z braku bliskości.

Niecierpliwie czekały, na kolejne zbliżenie.


End file.
